This invention relates generally to a coupling member that is to be installed on the end of a hose. As is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,469 to Kavick, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, the coupling member is securely installed on the end of the hose such that it will not become detached in service. The coupling member includes a hose adapter having a nipple or stem portion that is adapted to be inserted into the bore of the hose. A substantially concentric ferrule surrounds the hose adapter such that an annular space is formed between the ferrule and the hose adapter. The annular space is sized to receive the hose. After the end of the hose is loosely positioned in the annular space, the coupling member is placed in a swaging or crimping apparatus which reduces the diameter of the ferrule, thereby compressing the hose wall between the ferrule and the nipple of the hose adapter. The ferrule is sized to accommodate a specific hose diameter and wall thickness, which necessitates a large inventory of ferrules for accommodating hoses having various diameters and wall thicknesses. It would be advantageous to provide a ferrule that accommodates a wide variety of diameters and wall thicknesses without sacrificing the locking connection between the ferrule and the hose, or resulting in an unsightly connection created by a large ferrule connected to a significantly smaller hose.